


i. insomnia and much needed cuddles

by alexlittleklc



Series: dreamies collection [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Insomnia, Kisses, M/M, Multi, chenle doesn't live at the dorm, everyone loves everyone though, homophic parents warning, i also type soft a LOT, i mention rib cages a lot im sorry, idk man they're just nice, it's very little though, jeno is an insomniac, jeno...really likes rib cages???, jisung and jeno are the only ones actually dating, jisung.is.babie, jokes about sex, kinda OT5, mark and haechan are at nct127 dorm, mayhaps i like them kissing, mention of suicide, mentions of lying or debating to lie, poor bean is stressed, reminding someone you love them, renjun and jeno kiss...a lot, small makeout, soft, soft cuddly hours, they all kiss jeno and jisung but they don't wanna date them...ya feel?, two words: group. kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlittleklc/pseuds/alexlittleklc
Summary: jeno has been dealing with insomnia these past couple days and nct dreamies take turns showering him with affection before he sends them off on their schedules. he always ends up in jisung's arms at the end of the day, though, smiling as he finally falls asleep.**mention of finding suicide notes but it doesn't go into detail. goes into detail about a homophobic family. jeno mentions multiple times throughout that he debates about lying and actually follows through sometimes**
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Series: dreamies collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826803
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	i. insomnia and much needed cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my first attempt at writing about nct dream!!!! i have loved this boys for SO LONG and only recently have i got into nosung while writing for my ocs! i was feeling lonely so i took to my google docs and wrote a (for me, one of my longest) oneshot full of fluff!! 
> 
> ** Quick Warning however, i do mention finding suicide notes. honestly it's only renjun finding the notes on jeno's phone, i do not go into detail because i myself would find it difficult. i also go into detail about jeno dealing with his family abandoning him because he's into guys and how he's not dealing with it in healthy ways. there's also many mentions of jeno debating about lying and actually following through with a lie sometimes. **

the wind is blowing his hair into his eyes but jeno can’t bring himself to care. all he really wants is to sleep - something he hasn’t done at all these past two nights. as sad as it sounds, it’s not a new concept to the twenty year old at all. 

it was back during his trainee days when he finally put a name to it - the feeling of wanting to do nothing but sleep yet your body doesn’t seem to recognize it so you twist and turn in bed until daylight comes and you can get up. of course, it happened a lot less back then since his general exhaustion from training made him pass out pretty quick. nowadays his stress has been building up, which really is his own fault, so he honestly should’ve planned for this to happen soon. 

he nears the dorms and debates whether he should stay out or go back in and try to lay down. he’s made three laps already, enough to kill an hour, and he still feels the exact same. his finger tips are buzzing and he has to twiddle them to make the weird feeling of pent-up energy go away. he has at least four hours before jaemin gets up to start his schedule so he knows he has to sneak back in before that because the younger will give him a disappointed sigh if he knows jeno snuck out past curfew again. those disappointed sighs hurt, man. 

after going back and forth for a bit jeno decides to head back in. a quick trip up in the elevator and he shrugs off his jacket as he enters in quietly and toes off his shoes. his bedroom door is still wide open from where he left in a hurry and he can hear renjun’s quiet murmurs of chinese when he passes his room. it’s something he’s grown used to and honestly it’s quite endearing to hear, especially on nights where sleep is so far out of his grasp. 

he clicks renjun’s door shut quietly before he continues to his own room. he stands in his own doorway debating about what he should do. he could try to lay down again but the buzzing feeling is spreading down to his toes so he really doesn’t think that will work. he sighs quietly before he double checks that all the member’s doors are shut completely. when he sees that they are he makes his way to the couch, falling back into it and hugging a pillow close. he turns the tv on and quickly mutes it, smiling small when the captions come on instantaneously. 

he lays on his side as he tries to catch onto what the hell is going on in the drama. after a while his confusion only grows - really how many love triangles can they throw in _one_ drama - so he decides it’d be best to flip the channel. he blinks as the commercials play through, chuckling when one of bts promoting a new phone comes on. he waits a bit for the show or program to come back on but ends up sighing after commercials continue to play. he pulls up the guide to see what else is on. he starts clicking through, blinking between pushes of the channel button until slowly his eyelids start to feel heavier. 

he closes them slowly, scared that if he moves too fast it’ll spike up his adrenaline and he’ll be up for longer. he lets out a small breath of relief when he starts to feel the familiar sense of tiredness creeping up slowly. he lays there and focuses on taking deep breaths, hand splayed against his rib cage as it rises and falls.

it’s a couple minutes later when he registers the soft creak of a door opening. jeno sits up, already full of guilt at the thought of somehow accidentally waking up a member. he’s taken aback however, when he registers that it’s light out and jaemin is standing there with confusion on his face; most likely about jeno’s attire or the possible reason why he’s out on the couch. 

jeno quickly glances at the tv and furrows his eyebrows when he sees netflix pulled up. he sees the remote face down on the hardwood floor and comes to the conclusion that he more-than-likely dropped it. does that mean he slept? because no part of him feels like he slept. 

jaemin pats his hair down as he walks over to the couch. he climbs over the sleep-deprived boy and cuddles into his side, wrapping them both up in his duvet he dragged off his bed. he yawns as he asks, ‘why are you on the couch?’ 

jeno blinks, ‘i couldn’t sleep.’ 

‘is that why you’re dressed like you went somewhere?’ 

‘went on a walk to see if it’d make me tired. i didn’t feel the need to change.’ jaemin nods in understanding, tucking his face into the crook of jeno’s neck. 

‘what time is it?’ he asks, pulling jaemin a bit closer. he already knows he’s gonna have a tough time letting go of the dreamies best-cuddler. his tactile need sky rockets when he’s low on sleep and right now all he wants to do is continue cuddling jaemin and pray to whatever god is out there for some sleep. 

jaemin presses a lingering kiss to his pulse point, ‘almost eight.’ 

jeno hums, letting his eyes slip close, ‘why’re you up early?’ 

jaemin shrugs and nuzzles closer, ‘i don’t know. i’m tired again, though.’ jeno wills his eyes open again as he pats his joggers until he feels his phone in the front pocket. he pulls it out and sets an alarm for nine, the absolute latest jaemin could get up. 

‘go back to sleep, min. i got you.’ jaemin leans up and presses a series of kisses to jeno’s cheek before nuzzling back down against his shoulder. ‘thanks, jen. love you.’ jeno makes a noise of reciprocation and smiles at the small snort jaemin lets out. 

he yawns as he mumbles, ‘one day you’ll say it back to me.’ 

it doesn’t take long for jaemin’s breathing to even out and his hold around jeno’s chest to grow tighter, both clear signs that he’s entered a deep sleep. jeno checks the exact time and after some ~~(not at all)~~ quick math he discovers that he supposedly slept for almost two hours. it confuses him greatly because he doesn’t feel like he slept at all - same raw tiredness clawing at the back of his eyelids. 

jeno decides on picking a show after a while and turns the volume down low. it holds his attention for a bit before his mind begins to trail off and think of his own schedule. there’s a scheduled vlive for himself, jisung, and chenle but that’s not until way later tonight when chenle is finally free. today is going to be a complete drastic turn from his schedule yesterday, then. maybe he’ll hit the gym and work some of this stress out to hopefully sleep tonight. 

the dorm is completely silent when jeno’s alarm goes off. he honest-to-god forgot he set it so loud and is quick to dismiss it, clutching his heart as it hammers in his chest. he pauses his crime show as he starts to poke at jaemin who unsurprisingly is still asleep. 

‘jaem, get up. you can’t sleep any more.’ jaemin groans loudly into his ear with a smirk, eyes slowly opening. jeno rolls his eyes in return and sits up, pulling the duvet along with him. jaemin whines and tries to get the older to lay back down with classic grabby hands. 

‘no, jaemie. you need to get dressed and eat. c’mon.’ jaemin clings to jeno’s side in protest, pout clear on his face. the older rolls his eyes again before he stands with jaemin still clinging to him. he situates jaemin onto his back before giving the peach haired boy a piggy back ride to his room. 

twenty minutes later and jaemin walks out of the bathroom completely dressed and ready for the day. his hair is still messy so jeno wordlessly grabs a brush and begins brushing it for him. ‘i made coffee while you were changing. i had to pack up breakfast but it should be easy to eat on the way there.’ 

jaemin sighs happily, ‘wow jeno, nothing but respect for _my_ boyfriend.’ 

jeno laughs as he sets the brush down, ‘thank you but last time i checked i wasn’t yours.’ 

the older of the duo makes his way into the kitchen as jaemin puts his last essential items into his bag, ‘oh please, lee jeno, we all practically share you amongst us. jisungie is just the one you have sex with.’ jeno chokes on his own spit as he - attempts - to hand over jaemin’s breakfast and coffee. 

‘i - we - no. jaemin, no.’ said boy laughs and grabs the containers, placing a soft kiss to jeno’s lips. ‘whatever you say, jen. try and get some sleep while you have the dorm to yourself.’ 

jeno nods as he smooths jaemin’s hair down one more time and sends him out the door with a pat on the butt. 

since he honestly has nothing better to do, jeno decides to make breakfast for the remaining two members. it’s nothing big and grand; just something for the boys to eat on their way out the door. he knows renjun has a schedule this morning but he’s not so sure about jisung. he’ll pack extra for renjun to share with chenle since the youngest chinese member more-than-likely has a shared schedule with him. 

as if on cue, renjun walks out just as jeno opens up chenle’s container. the brunette’s sleep pants hang low on his hips as he walks over to the younger. he drapes himself over jeno’s back, smiling against his shoulder. 

‘morning, jen. did you sleep well?’ jeno chuckles and debates lying. ‘meh. as well as i could. what time do you need out the door by?’ 

renjun gasps, tightening his hold around jeno’s (itty bitty) waist, ‘are you already trying to get rid of me, lee jeno?’ jeno laughs quietly and turns his head to press a weirdly-angled kiss on renjun’s forehead. 

‘absolutely not, injun. i’d never dream of it.’ renjun turns him around fully to press a real good morning kiss to his lips. ‘damn straight.’ he glances at the stove clock and sighs, ‘i have just enough time to get dressed and kiss you and sungie goodbye. good thing your amazing cooking woke me up otherwise i’d be late.’ jeno wants to correct him and state how he hasn’t even ate the food yet but renjun kisses him quickly on the lips before disappearing back into his room. 

jeno can only guess that renjun has been up for a bit because he distinctly tastes the usual cherry chapstick the older puts on as part of his morning routine. _that’s nice_ , he thinks, _at least injun brushed his teeth before kissing me_. he chuckles at himself before he finishes filling the last container for chenle and seals it. he grabs a bag out of their pantry and puts the containers in it as he hears renjun’s door creak open again. seriously, he should really get around to talking to their manager about fixing all their doors. 

‘oh, jeno?’ renjun’s call is song-like and it makes jeno grin as he writes a little note to chenle. (don’t tell anyone, but jeno misses having chenle around the dorm so.much.)

‘hm?’ 

‘can you come here?’ 

‘yeah.’ he shoves the pen he was using in a random drawer as he rounds the corner to renjun’s room. the brunette is leaning against his doorframe, dramatically posing in a new outfit of ripped jeans and orange and black flannel. 

‘how do i look, lover boy?’ jeno shakes his head and walks forward to the oldest, working silently as he unbuttons the sleeves and tucks in one side. 

‘very nice, injun. what do you have to do today?’ renjun nods in approval at his reflection in the hall mirror and follows jeno back into the kitchen. he thinks for a second before replying, ‘i have a video call with chenle for an interview back home. after that we both go to seperate photoshoots and once i’m finished i get to come back here. why? you planning on taking advantage of sungie?’ renjun wiggles his eyebrows as jeno throws the bag at him. he catches it against his chest before setting it on the counter top, leaning up to press a soft kiss to jeno’s cheek. 

‘you know we kid. it’s nice to see you get all flustered, though.’ jeno rolls his eyes and mocks a laugh, absentmindedly beginning to make the maknae a plate. renjun takes the opportunity to sneak into jisung and jaemin’s room and wakes the baby up with a couple kisses to his forehead. the maknae groans loudly when renjun ignores his whining to stop and pushes the older away, sitting up with a grunt. 

‘i gotta leave and meet up with chenle. your boy is in the kitchen with breakfast - i don’t think he slept much so do with that info what you will.’ renjun speaks as he gathers a new outfit for jisung, chucking the black tee and sweats at the younger when he walks back to his bedside. 

jisung catches the outfit as he scratches his bare ribcage, ‘why do you say that? is he alright?’

‘he has really deep bags under his eyes. i woke up briefly in the early morning and heard him and jaemin talking so he’s been up for a while. just don’t try to bone him too hard today, okay? he needs to sleep.’ jisung sends him a look of complete doneness and renjun chokes back a laugh. ‘kidding, i’m kidding. i know y’all don’t do that stuff.’ 

jisung shrugs in response and the look of complete horror that crosses renjun’s face will be something that the maknae will treasure for the rest of his life. 

‘please. please tell me you’re joking.’ 

the youngest chuckles, ‘of course i am, hyung. jeno hyung’s not into anything like that.’ 

renjun clutches his chest in relief as he catches a glimpse at jisung’s lit up phone. he reads the time and gasps, ‘shit. i love you - relax and take it easy today. be good.’ he presses a quick kiss to jisung’s pout and hurries out of the room, shutting the door to allow him to change. renjun pouts as he enters the kitchen and spots jeno - the poor boy is leaning against the open fridge door with his eyes closed. 

‘jen. bubs, wake up.’ renjun presses a firm hand to his shoulder and jeno springs awake, crashing an elbow into the condiments shelf. he groans softly with the impact but he quickly shuts the door and sighs, rubbing harshly at his eyes. ‘i’m sorry. i didn’t know i’d fall asleep.’ 

‘hey, you’re alright. is everything okay, though? did you even sleep at all?’ jeno was going to tell the truth but renjun’s eyes are so full worry that he decides against it last minute and instead says, ‘no, yeah, of course i did! i just woke up early is all. i’ll be alright.’ renjun doesn’t believe it for one second but he presses a soft kiss to the sleepy boy’s lips to change the subject. 

jeno sighs and kisses back, wrapping an arm lazily around renjun’s upper shoulders to pull him closer. renjun pulls away grinning - it wasn’t everyday that jeno kissed any of the boys back - allowing himself to be pulled into a tight hug by the younger. oh how his heart hurts because he knows all this tactile affection is because jeno is tired. he’s more-than-likely getting in his own head again and losing sleep about the things his parent’s say and as much as renjun would love to scream at them until he’s blue in face, he knows he wouldn’t say nice things and jeno would hate him for the rest of his life because of them. 

renjun gives a quick nuzzle against his neck before he pulls away, cooing softly at jeno’s quiet whine. he ignores the buzzing of his phone - it has to be chenle telling him to hurry tf up - as he grabs the bag and looks back at jeno. since he’s feeling extra soft today, he gives jeno another kiss and mutters against his lips ~~(softly)~~ , ‘please get some rest today. we love you.’ the younger furrows his eyebrows as renjun pulls away. 

‘jun-’ 

‘sh. chenle is going to kill me if i stay any longer. please just try.’ renjun turns before jeno can object and hurries out the door, shouting a quick goodbye to jisung on his way out. 

jeno rubs the back of his neck and sighs. renjun is always the one to worry the most about jeno’s well being. jaemin worries too - of course - but it was renjun who clung to jeno and sobbed when he had accidentally took jeno’s phone (honest mistake, they had the same case back then) and found….the notes. jeno learned to put a lock on his phone after that. 

the older had promised not to tell the other members but he spent the rest of the night clung to jeno’s side, nothing but praise and support spilling from his lips. jeno really opened up that night - he figured he had nothing else to lose. he explained how he thinks nonstop about his mom’s last words to him. how his dad sent him a text months after explaining he still loved him but the look of disappointment in his eyes when they met up haunts jeno everytime he closes his eyes. his older sister tries to contact him every so often but nowadays they haven’t talked at all and jeno just hurts hurts _hurts_. he once made his family so proud but now he doesn’t even have a family and sometimes it would just _get too much_. it still gets too much. but he holds on - for jisung. for all of nct, really, because they all took him in after the incident and shower him with love but for jisung a bit more because that boy looks at him with _nothing_ but love and happiness and jeno feels so so safe with him and _oh-_

jeno didn’t even realize he started crying until he let out a shaky sob. he does his best to quickly gather himself and calm down - breathing exercises that mark hyung taught him going through his head at high speed. he sucks in a deep breath as he grabs the dish he made for jisung and makes his way to the younger’s room. 

he knocks softly on the door and smiles when he hears the tv pause and jisung make his way to the door. the youngest opens the door with a small smile and giggles softly when he spots the food. ‘i didn’t know you were a chef, hyung.’ 

jeno blinks and tears his eyes from jisung’s oh-so-evident rib cage back up to his face, ‘decided to surprise you.’ he mutters, trying his hardest not to make it evident that he was staring. 

jisung rolls his eyes and lets the older in, taking the plate happily. it doesn’t take him long to finish the whole thing while standing and soon after he ushers jeno onto his bed and clambers up to straddle his lap. jeno tries his hardest to fix jisung’s bed head but he stops when the younger clutches his face and makes him look at him. 

‘you know i love you, right?’ jeno nods without hesitation because of course he knows. jisung never gives him time to forget. 

‘good.’ he moves his hands to loop behind the older’s neck, ‘did you eat yet?’ 

jeno shakes his head yes because snacking on some of the ingredients while he was making breakfast in preparation for this question counts as eating..right?

‘good. i’m proud of you. i know that gets hard sometimes.’ jisung presses a kiss to his nose as jeno flushes deeply. it’s times like these he gets overwhelmed with how much he loves this boy. all the things he’d do just to make jisung smile for a second. 

‘did you sleep well? junnie-hyung says you were struggling.’ jeno sighs deeply and wraps his arms loosely around jisung’s hips, pulling him up onto his knees and leaning up for a kiss. one thing he’s always been thankful for is how jisung (usually) gets easily distracted with his love of kissing jeno and it always buys him a little more time to think of an answer to said question. 

jisung, apparently, isn’t up for it today as he simply pecks jeno’s lips and sits back down with an expectant look. jeno whines a little before sitting back, pulling jisung up his lap a bit more. ‘i had some trouble, honestly. but i got to it eventually.’ 

‘how long?’ 

‘how long what?’ 

‘how long did you sleep?’

‘oh. like...a couple hours.’

jisung hits his chest gently, ‘you know what i mean! i want an actual number...please.’ 

jeno sighs and leans up to press a soft kiss to his forehead, ‘not long enough to make you not worry, sung.’ jisung pouts and resorts to playing with jeno’s fingers as a distraction while he thinks. 

‘sung. please just ask it.’ he knows what’s going to come. it always follows these kinds of questions but honestly it’s usually never from jisung. it makes jeno feel more anxious that he’s let all these things get to a point that jisung - his love - is asking such things now. 

‘is it cuz of your parents?’ jisung mutters, looking up to meet jeno’s eyes with worried ones. 

jeno pushes the younger’s messy hair behind his ear and sighs, ‘my baby~ i’m so sorry. i’ve been trying to not think of it so much but...i don’t know. sometimes it just gets too much and it’s the only thing that comes to my mind.’ 

jisung shakes his head and leans down to cuddle his boyfriend, muttering softly against his shoulder, ‘don’t apologise, jen. i know how hard you try and i’m proud of you because i know you tried even if it seemed impossible! i’m so proud of you, always.’ jeno feels so full of love and it only grows when jisung raises to his knees and kisses the older hard on the lips. 

the kiss is hard and rough but jeno soaks up the love jisung feeds him and pulls him close until their chests are pressed flush together. the heat radiates off jisung in waves and it makes jeno start to tug at his own shirt, desperate to get it off and feel his boyfriend’s skin against his. jisung notices - finally - and tugs it up and over his head, resuming the kiss much softer this time. 

don’t get him wrong - his teenage hormones make him initiate long, heated makeouts with jeno all the time but now isn’t a time for that. he wants jeno to feel how much jisung loves him, even if it’s just through a simple kiss.

jeno runs his fingers along every-single one of jisung’s ribs before he pulls away to suck in a deep breath. he attempts to go back in but the purple haired boy stops him with a soft giggle. jeno looks up at the boy just in time to watch him lick his lips and tilt his head in amusement. 

the older whines when jisung doesn’t respond for a bit, ‘what?’ 

‘you’ve been kissing renjun hyung.’ jeno pouts and furrows his brows, confused as to why jisung would be upset over that happening. it’s an everyday thing in the dorms and they’ve never really stopped to question it. 

‘yeah?’ 

jisung seems to read his expression and clears his throat, ‘no, uh, no - it’s not a bad thing. i just,’ he pauses to giggle ‘i don’t wear cherry chapstick.’ jeno catches on and starts giggling softly, ‘so unless you started wearing it...it really only means one thing.’ 

jeno laughs loudly and it makes jisung grin. he climbs off his boyfriend’s lap and moves to the middle of his bed, pushing himself to lay against his pillows. 

the older calms down and glances over at jisung, pouting and patting his lap gently. jisung scoffs out a laugh before muttering, ‘no. you c’mere.’ jeno doesn’t protest and wraps himself around jisung’s chest, head resting gently against his shoulder. 

jisung stays silent as he picks a movie for them to watch and pulls the blankets up over them both. ‘what’re we doing, sung?’ 

‘ _I_ am relaxing. you are going to sleep.’ jeno goes to protest but is cut off by a yawn. he rolls his eyes fondly when jisung chuckles and nuzzles against his neck. ‘alright. whatever you say, mr. park.’ 

‘perfect. that’s all i could ask for, hyung.’ jeno settles down and watches the movie, realizing how tired he actually is only a couple minutes into it. jisung scratches gently at his head, ‘it’s alright, jen. go to sleep.’ never one to disappoint, jeno closes his eyes slowly and after saying a quiet thanks to whatever force allowed him to have jisung’s love, he falls asleep. 

(let it be known that later in the day when their manager comes to wake them and sees all the members asleep, he takes pity and makes up a (rather stupid) excuse to postpone the vlive. jeno sleeps for the rest of the day and wakes up to all his members crowded on jisung’s bed, cuddling up to him.)

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please leave me feedback! my accounts are listed below if you want to follow and my dms are always open in case you want to talk! 
> 
> twitter: [@alexlittleklc](https://twitter.com/alexlittleklc)  
> curious cat: [aussiesons](https://curiouscat.me/aussiesons)  
> tumblr: [@reeser5](reeser5.tumblr.com)  
> wattpad: [@alexlittlelc](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alexlittlelc)


End file.
